Tezuka Can Be So Dense
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: written in Tezuka's POV as he sorts his feelings for his beloved. A poem to finish. A missing in action Tensai. A heavy rain. Spoilers alert!
1. Chapter 1

TF FanFiction 1

^-^~ Ano... This is my first time writing a fanfiction about my favorite perfect pair, Tezuka-sempai and Fuji-sempai. Please give me your guidance, minna. Reviews would also be greatly appreciated. Enjoy! ^•^~

*Words enclose within single quotation marks (') are the line of thoughts of the characters, while words enclosed within double quotation marks (") are lines actually being said by the characters.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_ _

Tezuka let out his nth sigh since he woke up that gloomy morning. It's already 11:55a.m.. He though that he could have been doing something more constructive had he not been forced (begged?) by a certain someone to be a guest reader for the poetry reading club. *Sigh* Just remembering how the club members squealed in delight upon his consent is now giving him a bit of a headache. With that, he massaged his temples a bit, then resumed to concentrating with the task - writing an original soulful poem - he is supposed to accomplish.

It's not that Tezuka hated dealing with poems, in fact, he rather enjoy reading them. He regarded poets, such as, Robert Frost and Pablo Neruda (to name a few of his favorites) with saluting respect. He understood the soul, the being and thoughts, of these people simply because of the essence of their obra maestras. He is also well aware that a part of him envies these poets for they are able to face off with their thoughts and feelings head on. Tezuka smiled a barely visible smile at that thought. 'They are brave soul who have conquered and triumphed over their visceral complexities through poetry.'

'But I am no poet. I have been raised well enough to have total control over my emotion. I have not perfected this stern straight-forward feature only to be broken down by writing down my innermost feelings. Even if I won't be able to tell that person... Stop! Don't go there, Kunimitsu! Now is not the time to take that route! Concentrate!'

Still, as Tezuka stared at the blank paper, crisp and untainted, in front of him no thoughts came to him. He just wasn't inspired. 'Wait, scratch that. I'm just not motivated.' He corrected himself.

"Hn." 'Ayase-sensei said the theme to write about is with regards to the 'Inner Self.' What exactly am I supposed to write? I don't really fancy writing about myself nor do I intend to leak of my emotions in public.'

"..."

'And I especially have no inclination to let my guard down in place of written literary art, wherein the evidence may be used for other means (blackmail material) than it's intended purpose.'

Tezuka reached for the sandwich and green tea his okasan had thoughtfully brought up to his room. He savored the taste while pondering seriously at the topic to write. After time passed, several tries, and finishing his meal, another exasperated sigh escaped his graceful lips.

A familiar ringtone alarmed through the quiet room. He instantly knew it was him, mainly because he had set a special tone for each of his teammates. He was a bit hesitant, but cautiously he decided to pick up his cellphone.

"Hello?" The caller' voice was a bit strained lacking its usual calm and melodious tone, as if he had been running. After which, he heard hard panting sound from the other end, and that was enough for him to feel a little heat rise to his face.

'It's just a call, calm down.' And so Tezuka leveled his voice to answer.

"Hello..." But before Tezuka was even able to address the person on the other end of the line, the caller cut him short. 'This is really quite unusual,' he thought.

"Ne, Tezuka," the caller seemed to have regained the his composure, Tezuka noted, although still grasping for a bit of air. "Could you go on ahead to the meeting place... later... without me? I might run a little late. I have... uhm... some things to take care of right now. Would that be alright with you?"

Tezuka was a bit shocked (a bit disappointed) and little panic surge, though it doesn't seem to be apparent in his voice. "Ah. What..."

He was again cut short by the caller, who has clearly sensed the change in his tone. "Thank you and I'm really, really sorry, Tezuka! I'll explain everything later! I've got to go now! Bye, Mitsu!"

With that the call was over. He glanced at his watch - 2:30p.m.

'What exactly happened to have cause that panic?'

'What...?'

'Wait... What did he call me?'

"Mitsu..." His mind recalled the sweet melodious voice again for him. The little heat on his face now began to hint a bit of rose pink.

'I must have misheard him.' But a part of him doubt that what with his sharp hearing ability. 'I think he's alright though, and he said that he'll explain later. So, I must think... must believe he's alright.' Still, he spared a little prayer for the caller's safety.

He was, then, again faced with the dilemma of what to write. Tezuka removed his glasses, closed his weary eyes, and rested his head upon his crossed arms.

'Why is it that I always clatter my mind with him, when he might not even feel the same way? With that beautiful gorgeous smile and piercing gem-like cerulean eyes, that beast of a person could entice anyone to do his every wish! Yet I could do nothing more than to increase my desire and possessiveness of having his presence always by my side! Oh, cruel reality!'

Disregarding his minuscule emotional line of thought, he suddenly straighten himself on his chair, eyes shot open complemented with his rimless glasses on, and focused on the small potted circular cactus with soft chiffon colored flower on top sitting on his window pane. It was as if something big has struck to him.

The scene before him perfectly complimented the thought, the idea that struck to him. The drizzling rain outside splattering onto his glass window, the cactus beaming with all it's chi to enlighten the gloomy mood. He smiled, not caring who might see him, reminiscing his tennis match with him and those tears that did nothing but rise his ethereal beauty even more. The way he doesn't get angry at whatever happens to himself, but if his family or friends are in danger, he would attack with no reservation and dead-on seriousness. The strength and vulnerability of that special person vividly visible only to him. 'It's him, my muse, who always pull me through.'

'Sensei only said to write something about the inner self, but didn't exactly express whose inner self to write about. Hmm... A beast of a person... Why haven't I thought about this earlier on?'

Tezuka begin to feel a slip of stupidity creep in, but brushed it off to complete writing his poem. Nothings hindering him now that he's motivated. 'Wait, scratch that. I'm completely inspired.' He bashfully corrected himself.  
_ _


	2. Chapter 2

TF FanFiction 2

^-^~ Ano... Here's part two of my fanfiction. My infinite gratitude for those who have read and commented my work. I will do my best not to disappoint you. So, please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

Tezuka reread he's proofreaden work for the third time after he had completed his final draft to make sure that everything was perfect and ready to be printed for the poetry reading that night.

'I wonder how his reaction would be after I read this.'

"..." He looked at his watch - 5:15p.m. - and realized that it had been exactly two hour 45 minutes and... 55 seconds since he had that unusual phone conversation with him.

'I wonder what he is doing now? What exactly happened that he was inclined to call me that he might be late?'

Somehow he had this gut-feeling that that person's nee-san might have told him of event that might take place today. His nee-san has this special ability to predict things that are about to happen, and somehow he's both grateful and uneasy about it. Who was he to complain though when her ability had help Seigaku's Tennis Team overcome a lot of hindrances and obstacles and become the top high school tennis team in all of Japan.

'I pray his nee-san had told his Tensai the right things to be safe and sound today.'

Then, he noted that there's less than two hour left before the meeting starts at 7p.m., so Tezuka decided to take a quick bath (so as to stop himself from having wet dreams about the Tensai while being wide awake) before leaving for the event.

After he had checked himself in the mirror, properly dressed for the event, and that he had everything he needed to bring; he stared at the cellphone in his hand for a moment.

'I should at least inform him that I would be leaving my house now to go to the venue. Should I call him or simply send him a text message?'

He decided to call him but there was no answer. Tezuka tried again and again, but after the third try he decided instead to call in on their resident landline. The line rang... then rang... then rang... He was about to put down the phone when a younger man's voice answered the call.

"Hello?"

The man, who sounded a bit annoyed and sleepy, immediately recognized his voice and told him, "if you're looking for aniki, he hasn't been around since the morning I got home." Then the man stifled a yawn.

"Is there anyone home who would know where he might be?"

"I'm the only one here right now. Otosan is in France on a business trip, I think okasan is in the grocery store right now, the one near the hospital where nee-san is currently admitted in.*yawn*"

"Hospital?" 'Has something happened to her?' He felt his heart skip a bit upon hearing the word.

"Nothing bad happened, actually she gave birth to twins yesterday night. So aniki had to rush her to the hospital, handle all that paper works, and stay with her the whole night, since I was in the dormitory, her husband accompanied otosan on his bussiness trip, and okasan had just arrived at the airport this morning."

"Hn. That's great news." He was happy for the family, though the man might not have noticed since he still sounded quite annoyed. He opted to stay silent prodding the man to continue.

"Anyway, I met aniki in the hospital when I visited nee-san and he left around 8:30a.m.. I arrived home at around 10a.m. with no one home. But I'm sure he did stop by, grabbed some change of clothing and one or two can of the cold jalapeño tea in the frigidaire." There was a short pause before the man continued with a bit of hesitation. "Tezuka-san... ano... please continue look after my aniki."

Tezuka was a taken aback with that, and mused that the Tensai's otouto still really cared fondly for his aniki albeit the confrontational rebellion he shows his aniki in the tennis courts. Then he managed to answer briefly with, "Ah, thank you!"

"Yes, yes, now I'm going back to sleep." Tezuka noted, though he cannot see the person on the other end, that the man has most probably blushed to the color of hot chili red. "Misuki Buchou's training totally drained us into nothing! Bye, aniki's buchou!"

Tezuka, then, decided to call his teammates whether they know where and how he could get in touch with the Tensai. First on the line was Kikimaru, who considered himself to the Tensai's best friend.

"Nya~ Tezuka Buchou, what's up?" the ball of energy redhead player answered, followed by "Wait a sec," then a muffled screaming and cackling of little kids. "I'm terribly sorry, Buchou, I'll have to call you back. Nya~" Then the line was cut.

But before Tezuka could even react, his cellphone rang with Oishi's name on the ID screen. He figured that Kikimaru had been together with Oishi that day so as the call.

"Hello, Tezuka? Sorry, about earlier. Eiji, had been told to babysit his little cousins who came to visit." He then heard a muffled cry in the background, and Oishi's motherly words of comfort before coming back to the line. "So, as you may have noticed, I'm helping him do just that. Hehe... Anything the matter, Tezuka?"

"... Poetry reading club..."

It seemed that Oishi knew what he was calling for, and said, "Oh, we saw him in Mikasa Cafe this morning writing a poem, I think, before Eiji pulled him with us along with the kids to the park. The kids really enjoyed playing with him, some even cried when he said he had to leave for something really important."

"What time was that?"

"A quarter past 9a.m.."

"Hn. Thank you!"

'He could really get along well with practically everyone should he not let his sadistic side take over. But, then again, that's one of his charms that I fell inlove with.'

Next, Echizen. Though, it's highly unlikely that they would be together or that he might know of the Tensai's whereabouts, it's still worth a shot. So, he dialed Echizen's number.

"Momo-sempai! Stop hogging all the Pocky sticks! Sheez!" is what greeted him and was inclined to pull away the phone from his ear for a moment. "Chiuz, Tezuka Buchou, need anything?"

"Hn." He knew that his kyohai possesses great intuitions, so he decidedly glared at his phone as if trying to telephatically ask the question in his mind.

"..."

"..."

"...9:50a.m..."

"..."

"Why can't you just say it?" Momoshiro, who seemed to have taken possession of the phone, said, "Sempai helped Echizen, who looked like he's on the verge of crying, catch and take Karupin back home safetly under this heavy downpour."

"Momo-sempai! Give me back my phone!" Then, some 'crunches' and 'thuds' were heard before, "That's clearly cheating, Momo-sempai!" Followed by muffled groans and laughter, then the line went dead.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another heavy sigh. He is nowhere near knowing where the Tensai currently is, and two members of his team are clearly slacking off.

'They should not be letting their guard down at a time like this. I should assign them a humdred laps as soon as this rain subsides and practice sessions return.'

Tezuka, then, called Kawamura, who he knew would be busy tending to the customers in his father's sushi restaurant. He did feel that he might be intruding, but he just need to know where the Tensai is.

"Hello, Buchou," Kawamura answered after the second ring. "What can I do for you?"

"... Did he drop by the restaurant today?" Tezuka asked hesitantly.

There was a brief silence from the other end as though Kawamura was pondering as to who exactly he was referring to before answering, "ah, yes, he did." Then, with a hint of embarrassment, continued, "I asked him to teach me how to cook Cajun cuisines for the special event tonigt. Hehe... He was really a great help, though I'm really sorry for taking much of his time."

"Around what time was that?"

"Hmmm... We finished around 12:45p.m., I guess..."

"Did he eat?" Tezuka, halted, then wanted to take back asking that. He didn't want to be viewed as one prying on others turf.

"Regretably, he didn't, though the food were prepared exquisitely perfect. He was in such a hurry that he asked only for wasabi sushi and wasabi rolls on the go."

"Ah, thanks."

"Sure, anytime, Buchou!" The call ended.

Tezuka was about to tuck his cellphone me in his pocket when his phone rang again. This time, the ID screen read Inui.

'Surely the dataman would know the Tensai's whereabouts,' he thought before answering the call.

"Tezuka, there's an 93.8% probability that you need to talk to me about something, and a 99.9% probability that it's about locating his whereabouts."

"..." It's really unnerving how the dataman could sense these things and even prove their percentage probability to a T.

"As I was taking records of Kaidoh's training regimen results for the day..." Tezuka distinctively heard a 'fssh...' in the background, and was a bit elated to realize that the two were still training as Inui was talking to him. "I saw him running away from a group that has a 95% probability of being photography students. He had a navy blue umbrella at one hand and the other held his cellphone on his ear, which has a 97.8% probability that you are on the other end of the line. I noted this down at exactly 2:27p.m and 53 seconds as he was heading towards the Station boarding Line 1. That will be all."

And the call ended. The newly acquired information doesn't seem to faze him, what annoyed him is the fact that he now realized that others are starting to notice and pursue the Tensai, and that he was feeling the pressure of getting his act together before someone else snatches his muse.

His watch - 5:45p.m. - reads reminded him that he needs to get going soon else he would breach his record of never being late, ever! His stoic visage started to look more stern than usual due to the anxiousness he was feeling, not that anyone but the Tensai could notice. He rechecked everything he needs with him along with two umbrellas.

'Where is he? Is he alright?'  
_


	3. Chapter 3

TF FanFiction 3

^-^~ Ano... Here's part three of my fanfiction. I'm sorry causing Tezuka-sempai trouble, but at least we get to see he's genuine concern for Fuji-sempai. I will try my hardest to do a better job. So, please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

Tezuka continuously glared the scenery outside, blurred by rain-splattered glass window of the bus he was riding in. He was hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the ever-smiling Tensai to appease the uneasiness he feels. His glare seemed to have a warding-off effect that no one seem to bother least even occupy the empty seat beside him, to which he was grateful for having a little peace for his throbbing head. So concentrated was he at glaring that he had neglected to notice a pair who have seated themselves on the same row opposite to the side Tezuka was sitting on.

"..."

"...zuka?"

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka snapped back to himself upon recognizing the voice, and turned himself to face that person calling his attention.

"Yukimura, Sanada." He gave each a curt nod.

"Ne, Tezuka, you seemed to be phasing out. Where did," Yukimura imitated Tezuka's stoic visage, "'Yudan sezu ni ikō' go?"

"..." Tezuka let out another sigh, much to the surprise of the two. He, then, noticed that Yukimura began to express a knowing smile.

"You know, Tezuka, you use up more muscles when you frown, like that, than when you smile?" Yukimura's smile began to twitch into a teasing smile, he likened to the Tensai. "Your friend," his tone stressing onto the latter word, "told my Sanada, that exact phrase. And I think I should return him the favor, by telling you the same."

'Ah, that did sound like something he would say,' Tezuka thought. 'Hn... Did he just say 'my Sanada'? Does that mean...'

"..." He stared at the two trying to register the thought. 'They do look good and compliment each other very well.'

As if the couple heard his thought, Yukimura gave him a soft chuckle, while Sanada blushed slightly before intertwining their hands together. Not wanting to interrupt the couple's brooding intimacy, he let on a slight 'ahem' before asking them about the (his) Tensai.

"We met him in the library, around the Psychology Section," Yukimura looked over to Sanada for confirmation before continuing. "He was reading something on the likes of Freud or some other for a special project he was working on."

"Hn."

Yukimura let out another soft chuckle. "You do realize that you should learn expressing more words from that wide stretch of vocabulary of yours than only giving monosyllabic answers, ne, Mitsu?"

This earned him a visible glare from Tezuka and a tightened squeeze on his hand curtesy of Sanada, which he merely shrugged off. "Anyway, we, Sanada and I," he leaned to rest his head on Sanada's broad shoulders, "are really grateful for his help in our research project. We were able to decipher a whole lot of cryptic messages in the Linear A tablet, as well as, accomplish our reports not due until over two weeks time. Dare I even say, he is indeed worthy to be called a Tensai."

Tezuka felt an indescribable feeling of satisfaction as he Yukimura compliment the Tensai. He also began to feel a smile stealthily forming in his face and tries as hard to maintain his stoic visage, quite failing at it though.

"As we have other errands to ran over, we had left him so that he could concentrate more on his own task, but not before we had sincerely apologized for taking up a lot of his time."

"What time did you leave the library?" Tezuka asked rather hurriedly than he expected himself to react.

"Hmm... At about 6:15p.m."

"Ah." 'It's already 6:40p.m, would he still be there?'

Yukimura noticed that Tezuka was pondering on something, and decided to tease the Seigaku Buchou so as to give him a supportive push.

"Ne, Tezuka," Yukimura pulled himself up and lean closer to Tezuka until his lips are situated strategically across the other man's ear. "We saw Mr. 'Be-awed-by-ore-sama's-prowess' approach your friend just enough before we were out of the library." Tezuka's eyes noticeably grew wider upon hearing this, to the satisfaction of the Rikkadai Buchou. "Well, this is our stop. It was nice talking to you. Gambatte, Tezuka!"

It was incredible that Tezuka's body managed to give a nod and a "Hn" to the couple as they left him on the bus, when his mind is currently in shambles.  
_

As Tezuka walked into the Seigaku ground towards the poetry reading assigned venue, with the rain still heavily pouring, he noticed that there was no light except for a few students bearing flashlights ushering the members inside. It's now 6:55p.m, and still no Tensai in sight. He thought to reread his work while waiting for him until the time lapsed.

5 minutes

4 minutes

3 minutes

2 minutes

1 minute

7:00p.m.. He sighed before he allowed himself to be ushered inside the venue, sparing one last glance at the school gates.

Still, no one...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

TF FanFiction 4

^-^~ Ano... Here's part four of my fanfiction. I'm sorry for keeping Fuji-sempai occupied. There will be quite a lot of drabble and spoilers (maybe) in this and the following chapters. I hope that you, dear readers, would stay with me. Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

The first thing Tezuka noticed was that the once organized chair-filled classroom has now been turned into an artistic haven dimly lighted by a few candles atop the only table visibly at he center of the room. The walls have been draped with cloths lined with shimmering sequence expressing a gypsy night feel. The floor, also adorned with the same cloth, is complimented by scattered beanbag cushions, as well as, small tatami mats arranged in an almost circular form - most of which are already occupied by the members who are making themselves comfortable.

The poetry reading club's Ayase-sensei beckoned him to sit on an unoccupied tatami mat nearest to the candlelights, then gave him the line-up of readers. Tezuka noted that there are a total of eight readers that night, with his name written at seventh and the Tensai's name last.

'It's a good thing that he is listed as the last reader, but I wonder how late exactly would he be? I don't think that it would be a problem for him to write a poem in one sitting set aside his eventful day. But with this heavy rain... Still, he should have already left the library a long time ago and is on his way here.'

With that thought, Tezuka remembered what Yukimura has said to him on the bus.

'Ne, Tezuka, we saw Mr. 'Be-awed-by-ore-sama's-prowess' approach your friend just enough before we were out of the library.'

This irked him to some point wherein he shifted uneasily onto the tatami mat. No one noticed this though because the members were all so overwhelmed with his presence to even muster the sense to observe the minuscule change in his stoic physic.

'What would Atobe want with him now? It's really annoying that he keeps hoarding around the Tensai whenever he gets the chance to. It's all good when I'm there since 'my' Tensai would be inching very closely to my side, while I ward off the 'Monkey King' with intimidating silence and intense deadly glare. But what can I do now? What is he doing now? Where exactly is he right now?'

Tezuka was pressing his cellphone in his pocket inching to send a message to or even better hoping to receive a message from the Tensai. But he was inclined by his tight upbringing not to be rude to the club as Ayase-sensei had already opened the floor for the poetry procession.

"First up is Yukino-kun with his 'Blossoming Ice,'" announced Ayase-sensei as a low rhythmic drumming of bongos were heard from the background.

Tezuka looked at person reading and even managed to nod at him a few times, but most parts of his mind (at least 9 out of the 10 things that are simultaneously running about in his current state of mind) had already wondered off to another subject.

He was no longer hearing the words being spoken, but the distinct sound of the drumming bongos had eased his tension as he again felt the paper in his hand. He peeked at the words he had carefully chosen in his composition and was reminded with fond memories they spent together.

THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM AT THE PARK...  
'I was on my way home from a tennis training institute, when I decided to take the longer route through the park. I thought that the playground would be void of anyone around that time in the afternoon, when I heard someone cried behind the playhouse. Curiosity got the better of me, that I cautiously walked towards the sound and peeked at what was happening.

A small boy with an 'x' mark on his forehead was pushed and beaten to the ground by three older kids.

'Bullies, they really sicken me,' I thought to myself.

I was about to take a step forward to help the kid, when another kid with closed eyes and honey brown hair, about my age, came charging towards the bullies, managing to successfully push one of them down. Then he stood bravely in front of the bullies, with piercing cerulean eyes filled with anger and arms stretch wide open trying to defend to younger kid. The older kids were obviously irritated by his action that they all attacked him at the same time. He retaliated, anger clearly registered even with his closed eyes. He punched, kicked, all the while trying to cover up and protect the younger kid behind him.

I stood there unable to move, watching how he wouldn't back down even after his little body had been thoroughly beaten, still covering the younger kid (who is now crying very loudly) held closely in his arms. I couldn't look anymore, I need to do something to help them. But I knew my strength wasn't enough to stop those bullies, so I ran and looked around for someone who could. There was no one around the place and I was beginning to feel desperate when I saw a middle school girl walking towards me. Without thinking clearly, I pulled her with me as I ran again towards the playhouse, managing to utter 'bullies' along the way.

Upon reaching the place, she immediately ran towards the scene, thrown aside (with much elegance and force) the bullies, and lashed at them to 'get lost', but not before she beat them mercilessly with her kendo sword. She then turned towards the two kids worriedly, and hugged them as if soothing away their pain and fear. She carried the younger of the two boys and gently ruffled the other boy's hair.

It turned out that the three of them are siblings, which I thought could have been more than coincidental. Then I noticed the girl talking to the, now, close eyed boy before pointing towards me. I was ashamed to have been caught off guard, but managed to keep my stoic gaze and nodded before continuing to heading home. I glanced at them at the corner of my eyes. Right there, I saw him smile for the first time. I felt the heat of blush coming to my face, but was able to hide it successfully (?).

It's the most beautiful smile I've seen, though it hinted a bit of warning.'

^.*~

THE FIRST TIME WE MET IN SEIGAKU'S TENNIS COURT...  
'The first time I officially met him, I though that there was nothing special about him. He had a plastered smile across his face and a lean and petit figure that makes him seem fragile. He picked up balls and swung his tennis racket along with all the first year. Nothing special really... Or so I thought.

In one of the training matches I was engaged in with our sempai, the ball strayed off course and was traveling with brutality towards an unguarded victim. There was a lot screaming for him to 'watch out', 'think fast' (teased by some second years), and 'get down.' But without even a change in his smile, if not for the slight hint of amusement - apparently only I took notice of - , he faced the charging ball head on, raised his racket, hit the ball, and scored a point off 'my' training opponent. Sempai, back then, wasn't even able to as much as flinch (so much to say that he was frozen on the spot) to the force dropping only a few inches in front of him and barely missing his face by a few hair strands when it bounced off.

There was a pregnant silence that ensued his unexpected shot. Still, with his unwavering smile, and not a strand of hair out of place, he resumed to picking up balls as if nothing happened.

I though he was rather strange to want to hide his talent. Strange but quite interesting.'

^.*~

OUR FIRST TENNIS MATCH...  
'After an afternoon practice session, he and I were left to finish picking up balls in the courts.

"Ne, Tezuka," he called my attention, "you're left-handed." That wasn't a question, but rather a conclusive statement. I was surprised, I thought that I had hidden that fact really well. But he was able to tell it to me in full confidence after only knowing each other for a short time.

I eyed him cautiously and asked, "how did you know?"

He didn't answer me, instead he widened his smile as if he had caught the joker. We stared at each other for a moment, before he stood up -carrying the baskets of balls in his hand- and walked towards the gates of the court.

"Tezuka, hurry and finish up before we get locked out of the club room," he said without even turning his head.

I was puzzled, intrigued, by this person. He is nothing of the ordinary. This person's smiling facade hides his true potential in tennis, and I want to bring that out.

The chance came when he asked me to have a match with him. I knew that he had the same intention as I have of wanting to understanding this enigma of a person; thus, I consented even though I knew it was against the rules to have matches between first years.

That same afternoon, however, it was somehow leaked that I was, indeed, a left-handed player when I have been training and competing all the while with my right. Our sempais were enraged, and accused me of being arrogant, and that I was looking down on them. I stayed silent through their ranting, because I knew in myself that I have not done so nor do I have any intention of doing any of their accusation. But my silence seemed to have outraged them even more, and before I knew it, they hit my dominant arm enough to cause an injury.

Oishi, who had been with me through that ordeal, was kind enough (worried, that he was) to accompany me to his uncle's clinic. His uncle told me to rest my arm for a while, and refrain from doing any intensive workout with my left arm. But I really wanted to have that match with him, with no reservations. So against the doctor's advice, I went to meet him in the court, left arm clutching my racket, for the match.

The match, as I have expected, was far more intense, far more stimulating, and far more exciting than any other matches I had before. It was as if I have found my other half of the court, my rival. I was so engaged in our match, that I had neglected that the state of my left arm had exceeded it limit. My racket dropped, my knees plunged to the ground at the same time the ball dove to my side of the court. There was an intense pain in my shoulder. I have lost, 6-Love.

'Why now, of all times? Why can't you have held on a little longer?' I was mentally scolding myself, that I failed to notice that he had already crossed the net and was rushing towards me.

He pull on my shirt with both hands, "You played against me with your arm being injured?"

I was forced to look into his now opened eyes, showing two really angry, yet very beautiful cerulean orbs.

"Do you think I would be satisfied with that, Tezuka? Do you think I would be happy seriously competing with you when you're not even able to give me your all?"

I was speechless at the his directness. I can sense that he is as disappointed as I am at myself. He dropped the smiling mask he wore in front of everyone else, and showed me a side that showed genuine concern.

"Answer me, Tezuka!"

I was really foolish to have gone through with the match. I, of all people, should have known better. I tear my gaze away from his eyes and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster the courage to say. But I didn't expect him to hug me and cry on my behalf. His sobs were quiet, but the heat of his tears soaking part of my shirt gave me comfort.

We stayed like that until his tears have subsided. After which, he quickly looked away and walked towards the gate, but not before he said in a solemn tone, "I had expected more than that from the future buchou of Seigaku's Tennis team. You won't disappoint me a second time, ne, Tezuka?"

I watched his retreating figure, "Ah."

I still don't know if he had heard me or not.'  
_

"Thank you, Yukino-kun for that enligtenig piece," said Ayase-sensei. Tezuka was brought back to realization, and was thankful that no one seem to notice his lack of attention.

"Next we have Kaori-chan with her 'Libera.' Piano, please," cued sensei, and Tezuka was again in trance within his memories.

FUJI YUUTA'S DECISION TO TRANFER TO ST. RUDOLPH ACADEMY...  
'He was running fast along the corridor trying to catch someone. It wasn't my intention to look into their personal conversation when I saw him approach his brother. I was about to leave the other way, when I heard Yuuta's sudden outburst.

"I'm so tired of always being compared to you, so tired of always being in your shadow! And I really hate you for acting the way do! It makes me sick! I've had enough!"

Yuuta was about to turn away when he desperately grabbed the younger's arm.

"But I was only...," he started, but was immediately cut-off.

"Let go of me! I've made my decision, and I'm going far away from you! I'm transferring to St. Rudolph Academy!" With that said, Yuuta wicked his arm away and angrily stormed down the stairs.

I couldn't see his reaction at all for his back was facing me while the whole situation was happening. I hadn't even realized that I have been staring at him until he turn and told on me.

"Ne, Tezuka, I wasn't aware that you liked to eavesdrop on other people's conversation."

It amazed me to hear his voice well leveled with even a hint of teasing, which, under normal circumstances, would have earned him a glare. But it was the smile, forced and sad, he was wearing that told of the wound far more painful. Without hesitation (and thankfully no one to see), I held his soft hand into mine and pulled him towards the rooftop.

I walked a few steps into the open area before I motioned for him to sit down beside me. Still wearing that painful smile, he tilted his head almost innocently before proceeding to take his place beside me. We just stared at nothing in particular and basked at the silence that enveloped us.

"Tezuka, am I a bad person?"

I firmly answered, "no," wanting him to believe my word.

"Then, do you think I'm a bad brother?"

Again, I wanted to deny it, but who am I to say that when I'm an outsider to his family affairs.

He took in my silence and muttered a barely audible, "saa..." He was still holding onto his smiling facade, which was already falling apart.

I understood that he doesn't want anyone to see his vulnerable and weak side. We are very much alike in that aspect, except for the smile and stoic expression. He was trying really hard to hold everything in, but I wanted him to know that I understood and that I will always be there for him.

So, as my only sound choice at that moment, I gently rubbed his back in a circular motion and said, "'yudan sezu ni ikō," hoping it would bring him comfort somehow. He chuckled softly and leaned his head onto my shoulder, sliding himself closer to me until my arm was positioned half-embracing his lithe body. We stayed together like that until the last bell rang, alerting the end of our free period (therefore, we were never really absent nor late for anything - not that either one of us would even allow such laziness).

That day was the first time we walked home, still hand in hand, together in comfortable silence.

That was also the first time I realized why it felt so right having him by my side.'

^.*~

HIS MATCH AGAINST MIZUKI HAJIME...  
'I know how much he loves and adores his otouto, no matter how the latter would glare at him or send him spiteful words. He admitted that it does hurts sometimes, but because he cared very much for his otouto, he had let the younger one go onto the path he had chosen for himself. He would continually tease Yuuta (albeit enjoying it a bit) for the reason that he believes it is the only way to keep their familial bond amiable. He often miss the way the two of them had literally been inseparable, but he knew that keeping the boy attached to him would dither his otouto's growth and development as a tennis player with so much talent and potential in him. This is why he keeps his slight 'brother complex' securely locked and bottled up inside. And so stand their current state of emotion towards each other.

It was easier that way, he said, but the expression of ire and utter disgust in his usually calm and composed face signaled that the Tensai was had long lost his control. St. Rudolph tennis team's buchou had taught Yuuta to use an extremely damaging technique, the 'Twist Spin Shot.' He was able to deduce that the technique produces an incredible bounce, but the posture required to prepare for the shot can destroy Yuuta's shoulder eternally.

I could feel his abounding wrath as his body shook slightly at my side . And as soon as he was pitted to face-off with Mizuki, he marched, opened eyes with his whole aura reverted from white to black (if only looks could kill, there would have been a puddle of blood by then).

He was relentless and merciless in his attacks as he completely dominated and defeated his opponent. But as soon as the whole ordeal was over, he was back to his normal smiling self and was even prepared with a teasingly witty retort to his otouto's awkward expression of respect, for lack of better words.

It was then that I understood that his perpetual smile was meant to hide his indifference to whatever happens to him, but also a door way leading anyone who hurts his family and friends to their destruction.

It also dawned to me that he could really hold a hell of a grudge against someone he despised, noticeably on how he ignored St. Rudolph's Buchou or how he intentionally mispronounce his name as 'Mituki' or 'Miluki' ever since the incident.

Anyhow, looking at his form, back then, was completely astounding, his grace and elegance multiplied ten folds in my eyes. Watching the way he moved and played that game was like a strip tease of the real talent the Tensai possessed. I have yet again deciphered more of the mystery that he is.

But the greatest truth that I have uncovered that day was the fact that I was totally captivated by that person.

I have truly, irreversibly, fallen for a beautiful and strong individual.'  
_

Pushing aside the creeping smile, Tezuka looked back at the reader and gave her a curt nod, noting that she had just finished reading her work.

"Thank you, Kaori-chan, for that enchanting piece. Next, we have Natsumi-chan with her 'Veil of Glass,'" announced Ayase-sensei, followed by a melodious flute performance to which Tezuka again allowed himself to be swept back to his memories.

HIS MATCH WITH ECHIZEN RYOMA...  
'I've seen him play numerous times before, but never did he really play to the fullest. He doesn't play seriously, no motivation to win or at least surpass his opponents, and never playing for his own. It's like he plays tennis just for the thrill and contentment of slowly and intimidatingly destroying his opponents' form and techniques - just another mind game. He played like this since the first time we met, but more so after his otouto left. At first, I thought, it was just to appease his otouto's anger, but through time it had become an intricate part of his game. He never really shows his true self, not that he had the need to, inferiorly skilled as his opponents were. It just annoys me to no end as to how he seemed so armed yet so uninterested, as if to say the opponents are not worth his effort.

Even his match with Echizen showed as much. Echizen, cocky that he was, has the talent and skills to match. The kid always played at full force, pushing (shoving) his opponents not to take him lightly, realize the peak of their capabilities (if they haven't crumbled to their feet yet), as well as their undeniable weaknesses.

Their match was a tug of war. Drives, slices, lobs, rallies, and special techniques displayed on and again. Echizen kept pushing for the Tensai to take him on seriously, but the latter just kept him shoved at the bay. It was a match where no one was getting the game they wanted.

Then I saw those cerulean orbs pierce through, that I though to myself, 'finally, he decided to get serious.'

His eyes registered adrenaline rush, frustration, envy, and an unreadable devious glint. But, with a deeper understanding of his smile, one would know that the awaken drive in him wasn't even directed to the tennis match, rather it was towards his opponent, Echizen.

He was being confused, consumed, by the kid's determination and perseverance, that somewhere along the line his sadistic side had flicked on.

Neither one of them backed down nor relented even when the rain had started to pour. The Tensai no longer care for the outcome of the match. He was no longer playing - he was using tennis for his own entertainment. The match dragged on under the heavy rain. Shot after shot, Echizen was desparately trying to hold on, while the Tensai... The Tensai was grinning.

The angelic Tensai was no longer present. He was now completely consumed by the thrill, and was just defusing each forceful shots and returning the balls wickedly again and again and again; when an unexpected miscalculation lost a point for Echizen. Yet the intensity in his eyes have not diminished, but asked for the escalation of their duel.

The match had long gone brutal (without smearing any blood) that Riyuzaki-sensei had to stop them, scolding them on how 'rain is a tennis player's worst enemy.' Echizen merely shrugged and slumped idly on a shaded bench, exhausted and drenched.

The Tensai, on the other hand, stood still in the middle of the court, with eyes closed, welcoming the cold trails of raindrops soaking him from head to foot.

'Kami-sama! He looked oh so vexingly hot and sexy!'

But I know something was amiss. He looked serene, but there lingered regret and anger in his feature as he silently walked towards the club room. I followed him closely until the club room door clicked shut.

"What happened out there?" I asked him, earning me with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean? I played a match, of course."

I gave him a stern glare. "The man who played out there is a lifeless soul. Where is the real you?" I prodded him to answer me seriously.

He opened his captivating eyes accentuated by the lightning that had just flashed. His smile grew wider and his voice is now teasingly venomous. "Well, Tezuka Buchou, I'm just not inspired enough."

He inched his face closer to mine and seductively pointed (touched me) at my chest, whispering huskily, "will you motivate me?"

I felt a throbbing headache coming. 'I won't be getting a sane and reasonable answer from him in his mental and physical condition right now,' I thought before brushing his cold hand away and exited the club room (but not before I heard a soft chuckle from him, making my stomach cringe a bit).

As I was walking along a corridor feeling a subtle uneasiness, I heard Echizen confide to Momoshiro, "Fuji-sempai's jealousy is really scary," before he bumped into me.

Pulling apart until were civil, I asked cautiously what he meant by what he just said. Echizen looked up at me scrutinizingly for a moment before a smug expression came to his face.

"I didn't know Tezuka Buchou could be so dense."

I gave him an irritated glare. He raise his right hand as if in surrender, and said, "mada mada dane, Tezuka Buchou, but it will do you good to not keep occupying your time with my tennis."

With a triumphant smile, he walked past me, pulling Momoshiro, who is as confused as I am, with him.'  
_


	5. Chapter 5

TF FanFiction 5

^-^~ Ano... Here's the fifth part of my fanfiction. I'm sorry for having so much drabble and spoilers (maybe). I wanted to show that behind Tezuka-sempai's stoic face is a just an ordinary (though, I say, he's way above ordinary) person with struggles, confusion and softness. I hope that you, dear readers, would like a little peeking into sempai's thoughts. Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

"Thank you, Natsumi-chan for that livening piece," said Ayase-sensei clapping his hands together, promting for the next reader. "Next we have Daisuke-kun with his 'Lingering.'"

Tezuka admitted to himself that he was starting to enjoy the position he was in. He was particularly grateful for the peace and tranquility embodied in the poem procession, that had brought him down memory lane of not so long ago. Even though doing so just increased his feelings - longing - for the person still, very obviously, missing in action, he conceded into immersing himself back to the past.

THEIR RANDOM CONVERSATIONS ON THE WAY HOME...  
'It wasn't officially winter yet, but the temperature had noticeably been progressively dropping. I had just left the hospital where Oishi's uncle works in, when I spotted him standing just outside the gate.

He looked amused as he was rubbing his palms together, even cutely puffing warm breathes onto them for some heat. I called unto him, to which he promptly looked back at me with a relieved smile and said, "I see, it's only a check up."

I stopped at my tracks only until I was a foot apart from him and asked what he was doing there. He tugged at my coat slightly (meaning to start walking) before answering, "I saw you going into the hospital and got a little worried."

I, then, told him that he could have just gone in. He chuckled softly, "I didn't want to be in the way of people waiting for their check ups. Besides, I wasn't bored because I was thinking."

I thought inwardly that the problem is not with being bored but rather that the weather is getting really cold. Then it made me curious as to what he was thinking about, uttered, "thinking?"

His smiling demeanor faced forward as he answered, "If you and I had entered different schools, what do you think would have happened?"

I was shocked, I guess, and felt a bit of my guard shook, but managed to reply, "you're thinking about things like that?"

As if he hadn't heard me, he continued musing.

"Maybe we would have bumped into each other at some tournament and a grand match might have occurred."

He looked at me with a wary smile, but, at that moment, I was at lost for words and could only voice out, "maybe."

His voice started to have a tinge of distance as he asked, "which would you have preferred, being in the same school as teammates or being at different schools as enemies?"

I was beginning to wonder why is he asking, in the least even thinking, about this things. I was beginning to fear the wall, the distance, that he's building between us. But more than any of that, I was afraid that he would run away and leave me should he realize how I truly feel about him. I was so afraid that I decided to feign indifference through my stoic facade.

"I wonder, daydreaming is not my liking."

He drew his face once more to the path before us, and gave a sigh that sounded more of a resignation.

"Saa, that's so much like you, Tezuka."

I had walk ahead a step or two, when I noticed that he had taken a stop. Then I heard his melancholic voice call, "Tezuka, it's snowing," as I turned to face him.

He looked so at peace, so perfectly gorgeous, amidst the cascading crystal flakes. So beautiful he was at that moment, that he could take away Shirayuki-hime's title of being 'the fairest of them all,' and she won't even be able to deny it. I was sincerely thanking Kami-sama that I was able to stay by his side all this time.

I was drowning in that beautiful scene, when he gently tap my shoulder and asked, "are you going to the snow mountains again this year?"

"Probably," I answered.

"I wanted to climb them, too, someday," he remarked.

I smiled at the possibility of spending that chance alone with him, just the two of us. He noticed the expression in my face, and immediately tear from my gaze.

"Wi-with everyone else, as well," he completed.

I glanced at him as I took a step past, noticing the hint of rose in his porcelain skin, and thought we had better get home soon to warm ourselves up.

"It feels as though I can climb any height with you," he mouthed as he caught my phase.

I'm not really sure if I had heard him right, but I felt that he was hanging onto my arm longer that he usually does, so I asked him, "what's wrong?"

He faced me with the most genuine smile I've ever seen on his face, and answered cheerfully, "nothing at all, everything's just perfect."

He, then took out his umbrella over our heads and pulled me by the sleeves to get closer. I thought that it was rather strange that he held the umbrella with his left hand rather than the right, which would have been more comfortable for him. I didn't bother to ask him about that, though we're so close in proximity that it was inevitable that our bare hands would often brush against each other. At one point, our smallest finger locked together for a second, which I wished would have lasted for eternity. I peeked at him to see if he had notice, and felt relieved (and relatively disappointed) that he did not.

I held a sigh inside and glanced at him again, when I noticed a speeding car coming our way. Impulsively, I pulled him tightly into my arms, the umbrella falling somewhere I didn't care to know, just in time to avoid any accident. I felt him shudder a bit, that I tightened my hold on him - trying to tame our racing hearts into believing that everything's fine now.

Things had happened so fast, that the thought of what could have happened should I have been a second late, had just registered.

What could have happened to the Tensai in my arms right now?

What would I have done should I lose the one I loved the most at this point in my life?

Then I felt him gently pull out of my arms. His cerulean eyes, filled with concern, locked into my hazel ones.

"Tezuka?" he asked, pulling me out of my trance with a little but reassuring smile.

Still refusing to let go of his hand, I reached for the umbrella and held it, once again, over our head. He did try to pull away, but I refused to let go until I saw to it that he had settled safely inside his family residence. After which, I walked home and up to my room (answering with "Hn" and "Ah" to questions I was barely listening to) still quite in a daze.

Just as soon as I had sitted myself onto my bed, I received a message from him.

"I'm glad we entered the same school."

Then followed by another message from him.

"I don't know about the paths we're taking in the future, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be alright as long as you're here with me."

I laid myself on the bed and looked at my hand that had held onto his for dear life not too long ago.

"Me, too," I hummed, allowing a visibly contented smile to take over my face.'  
_

"Thank you, Daisuke-kun for that heart-warming piece," said Ayase-sensei. "Next we have Meiko-chan with her 'Through Crystalline Glass.'"

The romancing sound of the saxophone alerted Tezuka that the next reader had already stood, and mentally scolded himself for not recovering from his reminiscing state fast enough (taking note that the petite lady was looking at him curiously as she read her work). He tried to concentrate on the words, but there was something in the ambience of the place and the music (Tezuka knew this was just an excuse, but denied this thought nonetheless) that he was soon lulled back to his memories.

WHEN THE SEIGAKU REGULARS VISITED ME IN THE REHABILITATION CENTER IN GERMANY...  
'I have left for Germany to heal my shoulders not so long ago. It was regretful that I couldn't be there with them in the matches, but I knew they'd understand that I have to get stronger for the upcoming matches, for Seigaku's future. Leaving the team on capable hands, I'm positively sure that they will not disappoint me. True enough, Seigaku's tennis team had won against Rikkaidai and the Kantou Tournament Medal, as informed by Oishi.

The team was in utter bliss that they whimsically decided to visit me in Germany. On other circumstances, I would have scolded them with laps for letting their guards down. But I'm proud of how they were able to push through, and am, actually, feeling happy they came to spend their holidays with me. Although I don't show it concretely, I do miss my friends, especially him.

And just as he was the last one to see me off (waiting for the last minute, until everyone of the team and coach had left them alone, before handing me his tennis ball unscripted with 'Your angel, Fuji'), he was also the first to greet me with his breathtaking smile (I took notice, since long ago, that we don't need words to understand each other, though there are some things are just meant to be said).

I returned my friends' warm approach with a nod and decided to give them a tour, since it was their first time in this country, before proceeding to Christopher Street to meet someone important. But somewhere along the way, I noticed that Momoshiro, Inui, Ryoma, and Kaidoh were separated from us.

*Sigh* It's situations likes this, that give me the feeling that I'm taking care of little kids. Not the I usually minded, since it's usually Oishi - the mother of the team - that takes care of it. Then, unconsciously, my mind turn to another path entirely.

What if he wanted to have kids, not that physically he can bore children with me but we can adopt, can't we?

Would it be like this?

But, then again, I would have been long prepared, I though as I was fighting the heat that was coming to my face.

Oishi noted that my faced is turning red, thinking that I might be getting mad, and asked that we divide ourselves into two groups to search for the others. I'm relieved that he had misunderstood my behavior, and gave him a nod. Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura had grouped together, leaving me with him in company.

I was rather happy with the grouping, even happier that Inui wasn't present (to take any unwanted personal data from me), and was happiest that I got this chance to stroll around, chatting about whatever, with him. It didn't take long, though, before we found the missing teammates, with Echizen engaging in a tennis match with an older woman.

The woman was leading 5-1, telling Echizen to give up, but the kid just retorted, in english, "never give up."

'Never give up, indeed,' I thought to myself, and took a peek at the most desired person beside me.

By this time, everyone had already back (except for Kaidoh, which Inui had, personally, just asked to be excused to search for). We watched how Echizen chased his point back up. On the other side of the court, it was noticeable that the woman now understood the feeling of striving for her dream and never giving up, but ends up hitting the ball outside. Echizen won the match. After exchanging formalities and words of encouragement with the woman, everyone, the complete regulars, had gathered and completed what they had intended to do.

Dinner was quite long but enjoyable, considering all the bloopers and ruckus our kyohais were doing. Everyone was having fun with each other, but he sat through all that quietly eating beside me.

It was past 10p.m when they decided to leave and get some rest at the hotel they were checked in. But he stayed behind, turned to me and asked if he could stay with me, in my room, for the night.

I didn't understand what he was aiming for but didn't ask any further. The walk towards the rehabilitation center was mostly filled with him recounting the matches that they had against Rikkaidai. It was good that I get information and constructive inputs about the performance of our team, but there's one match he seemed to avoid talking about - his own match.

When we finally reached the rehabilitation center, I talked to the person-in-charge if he could stay for the night, assuring her that he definitely won't be of any disturbance. She looked at him from my side, he smiled at her with his perpetual smiling face, and she agreed to allow him to stay.

As we entered my room, he directly settled himself on the couch (good for two persons, with enough personal space between them, to occupy) near the window. He laid there quietly, with an arm covering his face, as if in deep thoughts.

I took a sit on the chair near my working desk, rolling the ball he gave me onto one of my palm (a habit I seemed to have developed since I got there), and asked him what happened.

He shifted his body the way only his back form could be seen. He related his match against Rikkaidai's Kirihara Akaya. He told me how the man turned from a human opponent into a red-eyed demon tennis player, how the man had hit him on his face and right leg numerous times. He told me how he tried to hold back, willing his opponent to realize what he was doing, but it did nothing to stop the man. Kirihara even tried to hit Fudomine's buchou, Tachibana Kippei, who was still recovering from the injury the man gave him. Then, his anger took over him. He felt a surge of energy burst into his entire tired and aching body, and attacked his opponents as savage as he could imagine.

I noted that his body was shaking, and stopped myself from touching him, afraid that he might stop his revelation and pull on his facade.

He told me that he had even hit Kirihara, physically, with the same destructive technique. He told me how much will power he had to pull just to be able to stop himself from totally crushing the guy.

I understood that side of him, as I have seen it, personally (from a third person view), a long time ago. I knew that he, personally, doesn't care about what happens to him, but when his family and friend are hurt, he would attack without holding back and in full seriousness. That's just the way he is, and I greatly admire him for that.

After a few moments of silence, he told me that he was afraid of the person he had become back then; that he was afraid of the devil that had taken over him; that he was afraid of becoming that ugly demon of a player; that he was afraid that one day that ugly demon would become him and that he wouldn't be able to turn back.

It was crushing my heart to see him that scared, that in pain. I walked quietly towards the couch, sat at an unoccupied space, then pulled him up gently from his position, willing his face to rest on my chest, and gave him a hug. I rubbed his back gently.

"You are a very strong and beautiful person inside and out, and I'm sure that no matter what happens you will never allow those ugly demon to take over you."

I placed a lite kiss on the crown of his head before continuing.

"And on the smallest nano-mic chance that you fall, I'll always be here to pull you out of that nightmare. You can always rely on me, you know that don't you?"

I tried to read his face through his silky honey-brown strands covering his delicate face.

"And you don't have to worry about what others think, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

He slowly looked up to face mine, opened cerulean eyes filled with relieved gratitude, and a genuine smile gracing his sultry pink lips.

"Thank you, Tezuka," he said before he once again rested his head against my chest.

We stayed like that until I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I gently carried his soft lithe body, bridal style onto my bed. I pulled the blankets over him and hesitantly kiss his forehead, wishing that he would have pleasant dreams.

I, then, pulled the sofa beside the bed, sat facing him, knowing fully well that I won't be getting any sleep that night. I watched him sleeping peacefully, breathing ever so calmly. There was not a trace of his smiling facade, no mischievous twitch, no teasing glint, no undeniable pout, no, none at all. But I still thought he is beautiful.

How I wished that he could just stay that way, no fallacies to cover his true self, even if it's just with me. I know it's silly to want it from him, I, being a lot like him. But I always knew, deep within me, that I don't want to have known him any other way than who he is now. It is his charm, I suppose, his own magic.

'Yes, in my eyes, you'll always be beautiful.''

^.*~

OUR FATED MATCH PROMISED FROM LONG AGO...  
Two years ago, after I lost to him (6-0) with my injured arm, we made a promise to each other that when my dominant arm have completely we'd have rematch.

We reinstated that promise before I left for rehabilitation in Germany. Back then he asked, "when you come back, you will be in perfect condition, ne, Tezuka?"

"Hn. And I will be able to play against anyone?" I answered.

"With anyone?" Your voice solemn but hopeful.

"Yes, with anyone." But, in my mind, I just meant you.

"Saa..." was all the answer you gave me.

Days, weeks, and months passed after we reestablished that promise. Within those time you had played splendidly with the whole team and had won the Kantou Tennis Tournament. I, on the other hand, had completely rested and healed my dominant arm.

In my return, although I had kept a tight hold on my stoic visage, inside I felt like a ticking time bomb awaiting for the explosion of our fated match.

That day went on as any other day. We walked to school together, while chatting comfortably (with him doing the talking while I listened, nodded, and answered monosyllabically now and then). We watched the morning practice in silence side by side. As classes resumed through until the afternoon, we ate and hanged-out (studying, while I snuck glances at him without getting caught) in between breaks. All was amiable, too much, it's likened to the calm before the storm.

Eventually, afternoon practice came. The usually lively tennis crowd had duly been engulf by unexplainable tension. He faced me with a vague smile as we entered and took our positions in the designated court.

The match started off with him dominating, but instead of feeling more determined, I felt a bit disappointed, annoyed even. I thought that we had agreed on an unspoken condition when we construed this rematch. A condition to play to the fullest extent of our capabilities, to give it our all without hesitation, without holding anything back - to be able to play a match that we would never ever regret. But he wasn't completely in the court at that point. Or, at least, the man I was chasing after for all of the years we've been teammates wasn't there.

True, he was playing at a level superior to others, but his thoughts had seemed to be far off from the match we were engaged in. But, as expected, the match soon began to intensify. He began to reveal his spacial techniques. Tsubame Gaeshi. Higuma Otoshi. Disappearing serve. Hakugei. But I won't let myself be beaten by someone who isn't even seriously in the match. Zero-shiki Drop Shot. Tezuka Zone. With the phase were going through and his lack of thought in our match, I was gradually able to surpass him.

Still he is unmoved and continued to smile like he was reminiscing something from the past. But after a few more exchange of shots, I noticed that his eyes widened a bit as if in sudden realization. The ball landed on my side of the court... He stood still for a moment and let the wind caress his lithe but masculine physic. He turned to face me and mouthed something inaudible to anyone as he took another serve. No one might have heard or noticed what he said, but I read his lips as clear as crystal.

'This might be the last we could face off, so I will go against you with my everything. So that no matter the outcome I will never regret.'

After tha,t his shots had become sharper and more intellectually challenging. He had finally awaken. Finally, the real him had awaken. I was glad that he finally acknowledge me as a rival worthy of a serious match. We played against each other at the peak of our capabilities.

I began to understand why I've waited, wanted this match against him for so long. I realized that having to face each other to our fullest potential will not only improve our skill, but also change us - and I've always wanted, desired to know how we will change... develop... grow into stronger and better individuals. Above all, I want to see how this enigmatic papillion in front of me will transform into the most intriguingly exquisite ageha the world will have ever known.

As his full seriousness flowed in his magnificent play, I started to get pushed back. We poured all our heart and soul completely in the match, and charged at each other with our hardest. The duel had reminded me of how this love of mine could be such a battlefield, and there's always one or another that yields in the end. I do have a strong sense of pride and dignity (a product of my strict traditional upbringing), but for him I would yield (should I see the rationality behind it). But not this match. We promised a match that we will never regret, and so I can't, I shouldn't have any hesitations. Even for him. Especially for him. He'd never forgive me should I do.

Then, there it was, Higuma Otoshi. The ball shot up. It's my chance ball. It's now or never. I jumped up, and with my right arm attacked with Zero-shiki Drop Shot while in mid-air.

He was shocked.

The ball went in.

I won the very closely-knitted match.

I was still processing what had happened.

"I didn't think that you would shoot with your right hand. You're amazing after all, Tezuka," he said.

I looked onto my right hand as I answered him. "It's not that I wanted it. My body on its own."

When I finally looked up to face him, I was shocked to see him publicly display his tears.

"I feel horrible. I didn't know that losing a match could be such a horrible feeling. But..." He trailed off, then smiled more beautifully. "It is the best feeling."

After hearing that, I smiled knowing well that he had gracefully matured into a better player. We shook hands over the net dividing us, after which I raised his hand together with mine to show my appreciation for the match well played. On cue, the whole tennis crowd (together with our fanclub members and other spectators) applauded and cheered enthusiastically loud.

After our hands separate, he tugged lightly on my shirt, leaned in a little closer, and said, "it is an honor to have played, even if I had lost, against a great person like you."

He whispered it closely to my ear so that only I could hear. We smiled genuinely for each other, as we laced an arm around each other's shoulder (in a comradely manner) and went out of the court together, feeling very satisfied.

'You have already won my heart,' I thought as I continued smiling with (at and for) him.'  
_


	6. Chapter 6

TF FanFiction 6

^-^~ Ano... Here's the sixth part of my fanfiction. I'm sorry for having so much drabbles but i hope that you would bear with me. I also want to thank Mitch Albom-san for the lessons he shared through his book 'Tuesdays with Morrie.' Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

"Thank you, Meiko-chan for that testimonial piece. I can, personally, relate to the fear of losing one's self and the peaceful sensation of knowing you could fully trust and rely on someone that truly cared for you. It is also really beautifully composed," said an almost tearful Ayase-sensei. "Next, we have Hajime-kun with his 'Pinnacle.'"

'Pinnacle, huh?' thought Tezuka. 'That's such an imposing title, but I can feel that it's reams of a samurai warriors heart, as well as his honorable dignity and pride.'

He was still musing, and was glided smoothly to his memories as the enchanting notes of the zither played caressingly in the background.

HIS FIRST OFFICIAL DEFEAT...  
'His determination to win had shone exuberantly during his match against Shitenhouji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke. His opponent continued to play 'Bible Tennis,' displaying perfection in attaining the best result while using the least among power. A perfect play that had began to push the Tensai to the edge, as all of his Triple Counters had been locked.

He was relentlessly provoked into evolve his Triple Counters. Houhou Gaeshi. Kinrin Otoshi. Hakuryu. Shiraishi was definitely stunned, but continued to rally with undulled sharpness. When suddenly, he stopped moving while holding his racket a hand away from his face.

"It was just completed," he said, then faced the firing ball head on, "let's go!"

He released Hecatonchires no Monban, his fifth counter. He slided the ball continuously over the entire length of the gut on both sides of the racket, giving the ball a super spin, that unless his opponent can create a spin that cancels it out the return will always hit the net.

He had reach his match point after several Hecatonchires no Monban, but not long after Shiraishi had gotten the hang of how to properly return the serve. At love-40 (match point for the Tensai), Shiraishi's ball got through and lost a point for the Tensai.

Then, that was it. I saw something snap in his eyes. Now, they glistened with murderous intent. The tension of the match continued to escalate as each of them pushed through their limits.

At the most critical point of the match, he shot Hakuryu whilst in mid-air, which the shocked Shiraishi wasn't even to react at all as ball dropped heavily on his left side. But the ball had unfortunately landed a few centimeters out, earning Shintenhouji their first win.

Shiraishi had acknowledge him as a strong player, as he also recognize his opponent as one.

He seemed collected as he was leaving the court, but as soon as he rejoined the team, he grabbed his towel and threw it over his head. It was the first time that I saw him so devastated by defeat.

I knew something wasn't boding well within him, that I decided to pull him to the nearby park where there are very few people passing by during one of the break period. We sat side by side on the grassy field. He rested his head atop his folded legs wrapped within his arms. A gentle wind blew gently through him, and resoundingly, he laid his legs flat onto the ground and held his arm behind to support his slightly leaning posture. I still can't read the him well since he continued to held his head low with his soft strands covering his delicate face.

"I can't believe that I allowed myself to be pushed around like that," he started venomously. "He even dared to force me into evolving my Triple Counters to such drastic extent, when it wasn't even at par with half the match I had with you."

I watched him incredulously as he slithered those words through his teeth.

"It wasn't even worth the time and effort losing to such textbook tennis. If only I hadn't missed that shot. Now, I feel horrible! Bible tennis my ass!"

With that said, he laid his body flat on the grass and crossed his slender arms over his face.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!"

I know that it is unusual for him to be worked-up over something like this, and that there was something more to it than just that. I don't really understand why, but it was clear to me that he was just acting the part he wanted others to believe. I knew that he was lying and hadn't really meant what he had said earlier.

"Is that really it?" I said carefully as not to agitate him.

There was no response.

"I know that you enjoyed the challenge and thrill of the match you had with him."

Silence.

"I know that you had already acknowledge him as a worthy opponent to have gained a serious match with you."

It was hard talking to him when he's stubbornly concealing something.

"I know for a fact, that you don't hate Shiraishi," I said as I turned to look at his reaction. "Rather, you enjoyed twisting him within your grasp, and slowly dissecting and dismantling his uniquely crafted style."

His fists clutched tightly on the sleeves of his jacket.

"But he's not you," he answered ever so softly, that I'm not sure if I've just imagined hearing those words.

He let out a sigh and sat upright. "It felt bad losing to somebody else other than you. Somehow it felt different," he said, thoughtfully, with his gaze diverted to the little kids playing tennis across from us.

I didn't expect to get such a response from him, but I felt glad hearing those words coming from the lips of my angel.

"You know, I could have a million and more serious matches with you, and still I wouldn't have minded accepting defeat against you." Then, he faced me with a weak, but expectant smile.

I understood what he meant, as I, too, felt the same.

"Aah, me, too," I said and managed a comforting smile only for his eyes to see.

"Mou," his smile turned upwards teasingly, "but don't ever think that I would let you have it easy." He leaned in closer to my face, revealing cerulean gems through half-opened lids. "Might I remind you, I never lose to the same opponent twice."

I challenged his gaze with my own, even narrowing down the space between our faces, and answered, "Hn. Neither do I."

His face lit up satisfactorily at my respond, he closed his eyes once more, and sprang up from his seat. I followed suit, straightening my jacket.

"Ne, Tezuka-Buchou, we should really head back now before the matches resume," he smiled back at me as he took (skipped?) a few steps ahead of me.

'So, could I take it that I'm someone that takes a special placement your heart?' I though as I walked by his side back to the court.'

^.*~

I LOST MY FINALS MATCH AGAINST SANADA GENICHIROU...  
The duel of a match I had against Sanada was nothing short of an avenging dawn from the match I had with him three years prior. Back then, I had beaten him 6-0 and 6-1, and had managed to pull a draw with Yukimura. Now, as fate would have her way, we meet again at the National Championship.

The match we had was gruesomely thorough, giving and risking all that we have for the sake of the finals first win.

By the time of our match, I had already sealed the two doors of Muga no Kyochi; however, was forced to used Tezuka Phantom against Sanada's Lightning and Forest. This had worn my arm into a handicapped match, gaining the opponent his coveted match point. When Sanada had hit the final lightning, I decided to use Tezuka Zone to draw the ball towards me so I could counter the shot. Unfortunately, the shot blew my racket away, only making the ball fly high up into the air. The ball landed on the net cord, teetering on the edge.

It was exhausting and numbing at the same time. With everyone watching, Sanada screamed for it to fall on my side of the court - which it did, earning Rikkaidai the first finals match win.

Sanada shook hands with me, saying, he'll never play against me again. I found that quite amusing, since the Emperor of Rikkaidai, who never backs away from a battle and always drives himself hard to win, seems to be trying to evade any chance of me retaliating. Anyhow, I gave him a curt not as a response.

And just as soon as we parted, the Tensai was the first one to rush by my side. He held my arm over his shoulders, supporting my leaning weight with his other arm around my waist. He, then gave my hand a squeeze sending pinch of pain through my arm.

"Stupid."

"Aah. But I don't regret any of it."

He gave me a weak smile I often see on Oishi when he's worried, but there's something else I can't quite point out. He had set my arm down as soon as I was seated together with our other teammates.

After a few minutes, a cue was sounded signaling the start of Doubles 1 match between Seigaku's Inui-Kaidou pair versus Yanagi-Kirihara pair. As I was feeling better, I stood myself forward to get a better view of the match. When, out of nowhere, I heard a soft humming that soon got accompanied by the lyrics of the song.

"Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"

It was - and still is - really hard to ignore his heavenly voice. A voice which seemed to penetrate all of my senses, making it hard to for me to concentrate on the match currently being held. I know he is enjoying what he was doing and is fully aware of the effect it has on me. I think it's just me, maybe. I peeked at the other members of the team, but none of them seem to notice what he was doing.

*Sigh* I called his name, sending him a clear warning as I glared at him from the corner of my eye. His smile only widened as he flicked open those mesmerizing eyes on me.

"But, Tezuka," he once again turn his attention towards he match, "you lost your finals match."

I turn to look at him sternly.

"I know, you already told me that you don't regret any of it. But still you lost."

"Sanada is a strong and passionate opponent," it was all I could say, knowing fully for myself that I can't show the same passion as when Sanada shouted his lungs out at that critical moment.

"But still, the fact remains that you had lost that match. And you shouldn't force yourself to accept that everything is fine as you have that sternly stoic mask of your cover all your other emotions."

I stayed silent and slowly turned to face the match again, still trying to figure out what he is trying to accomplish by doing this.

"Tezuka, I understand that, as for now, you are still bearing the torch of being Seigaku's Pillar of Support. And that this is the main reason that you strongly feel that you have to detach, even sacrifice, yourself for the sake of the team. But, look at everyone, right now. Every one of us feels as strongly as you do. Every one of us is driven to take home the National Championship. So, you don't have to hold it all in, Tezuka, nor do you have to bear everything on yourself. At least, not with me."

His words stung me hard, probably because, of all my friends, he is the one that understands me best. But, right now, I'm being stubborn for my own dignity (I still wonder, though, how the others don't notice us having this conversation).

"So, you want me to show you that I'm unnerved by how I got careless? Or, is it that you want me to show you that I'm ashamed for letting my guard down? I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now. I have to detach myself from my own emotions, in order to be strong to be able to hold together and lead our team as your Buchou."

It's hard talking to him like this. Sometimes, I would even wonder how I can talk lengthier with him than any one else, even if he does get on my nerves, at times. But, this time, it's just hard because he's talking oh so seriously, and not being close enough to see his expressions makes it harder to understand him.

"Detachment don't mean that you don't let you emotions penetrate you," his voice became distant as if reminiscing a past memory, "on the contrary, you should let it penetrate you fully. That's the only way you could truly let it go. Because holding back only makes the feeling linger more, and it will accumulate until it breaks you."

I snuck a glance at him, and saw a sad smile grace his pink lips.

His voice softens even more as he said, "and I don't want to see you break."

*Sigh* I understand what he meant, but it's just that words don't come easy for me to explain one and more important things about me towards him. But still I let his words reach the deepest part of my soul until all I could do is surrender myself completely, so that he could pull me out of my own darkness.

"I'm angry," even with my back facing him, I can feel that his attention was on me, "at myself for losing this far in the competition. But I won't deny the fact that it was one of the greatest battles I've ever had. And I have given it my all out there, and I believe that everyone of us will be, too. And no matter what the outcome, it will just make us stronger."

He stood from his seat and lingered closely beside me.

"Well said, Tezuka," he placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder, "you did a great job."

I gave him a weak smile, still a bit embarrassed of what I've just admitted soundly, "I gave it my all."

He, then, faced me with sincerity overflowing his cerulean eyes, and a soft smile lit his lips, "you always do."

I returned that smile warmly, this time gaining a little more confidence, and told him, "this pain is knocking at my spirit. It could get my arm someday, but it never ever get my spirit."

He brushed his hand against mine, and gave it an assuring squeeze, "you did good."

"Hn." In my mind I said the words I can't tell him directly.

'It's because 'you bring out the best in me like no one else could do. This is why I stay by your side, and this is why I love you.'

The Doubles 1 match had just ended, we had to default because of the injury Inui was involved in.

He replaced his perpetual smiling mask and slowly turned to partake in his own match. He stopped midway and half-turned his face towards me, and manage to lightly tease, "ne, Tezuka, next time, you talk, I'll listen."

I gave him a curt nod.

"But, right now, it's time for miracles," he said in a definite tone of a statement.'

^.*~

HIS BATTLE WITH NIOU MASAHARU...  
With a clear lead of 4-Love, one may think that the Tensai have merely been showing off as his special techniques have already manifested themselves since earlier in the match. But knowing how he had suffered a defeat at the semi-finals, the icey flare in his eyes indicates that he is determined to take his game to new heights - specially after how the fully awakened Devil Akaya had treated Inui.

The kings have been nothing less that merciless. A few distance apart, I heard Yukimura commented, "it begins from here. He'll be an opponent who cannot be beaten. So it seems, Rikkaidai's most troublesome player," just as Niou returned to the court after a short intermission.

Then, right in front of our very eyes, Niou worked into his illusion. The Tensai's eyes widened in shock as his body trembled.

"It can't be," he uttered disbelievingly, "Tezuka."

Niou had transformed into me - my features, my voice, my habits, even my techniques. The Tensai was clearly pissed, and had served Hakuryu. Niou returned the shot in mid-air, just before the ball got the chance to bounce. Kirin Otoshi. Tezuka Zone. Houou Gaeshi. Zero-shiki Dropshot. His opponent completely managed to play my style down to how I would usually slightly push my rimless glasses after a good game.

It was cheeky challenge, and Niou had won that set, 4-1.

It was disturbing to watch and realize the reason to fear the hailed Swindler of the Court, as Riyuzaki-sensei put it. He bravely fought within that illusion. He really seemed to be focusing on the match, though the glassy shade in his eyes betrayed that his heart is entirely somewhere else.

'That bastard be damned!' I thought of his opponent for having the guts to use me against my love.

The game now scored 4-5, with Niou leading. It was unnerving to watch the usually carefree Tensai struggle like he did during the match. I had wanted so much to rush into the court and shake some sense into him, wake him up from whatever reverie or nightmare he is trapped in. But I couldn't, not because it is clearly stated in the rules and regulations of the tournament, but because I had to stay calm and composed for the sake of the team. I prayerfully whispered his name, hoping he could hear it. Watching how he was struggling against an illusion of myself plagued me with guilt. I was struck with the painful thought that I might have been the reason, the barrier, hindering my beloved's growth and evolution. I won't deny the fact that I too dreamed of obtaining the title of being Japan's National Tennis Champion, but right at that moment, all I prayed for is for him to find the courage and strength in himself to overcome the wall I had been to him.

Caught up with the wind of the game, Niou called, "6 shots," implying that he would use Brilliant Insight. Horrified and desperate cries (mostly made by Horio) could be heard from our team. But I know - I believe in - him enough that he won't allow the match to end like that. And, true enough, the rally exceeded the 6 shots prediction. He played the match with his eyes closed, executing a flying smash propelled by the power of the whole body, then returning the balls coming at him plainly. It was a deceiving play style, that is so like him, against Brilliant Insight that successfully locked the Absolute Prediction of the technique.

After which in his service game, still with his eyes closed, he served consecutive cord balls, reverting the score to his advantage at 6-5.

"My, my. I guess I can't use Tezuka anymore," Niou stated rather cockily.

I was griping onto my folded arms to stop myself from throwing anything deadly towards the swindler, when the tennis spoke.

"I'd say your illusion isn't so perfect afterall."

"What?" That statement was enough to attain Niou's undivided attention.

He simply looked sharply at his opponent while he answered, "in your service game just now, you made the call with Brilliant Insight, even if you could use 4 Zero-shiki serves, you could have won easily. But you didn't hit them." His eyed then shined, scrutinizingly. "No, you couldn't hit them. It seems the illusion is just an illusion afterall."

Those strong gaze visibly softened as he turned to face me from across the court, then he smile sweetly. "But, because of that illusion, I was able to go back into memories of long ago. And so, I could change things. It became a moment on pure appreciation for tennis."

Then, he turned back to Niou with intimidating seriousness. "But I will say this. You cannot even trace Tezuka's footsteps."

Niou flintched slightly, but quickly shrugged it off with, "then how about this?"

The swindler, once again, used illusion and transformed into Shiraishi.

"There are other opponents you are weak against," Niou smirked.

'You sick bastard!' I thought inwardly of the underhanded trickery.

But this only made his surrounding aura deadly serious, his head held low allowing his soft honey-brown locks to cover his eye. In a venomously fluid voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, buy I never lose to he same opponent twice."

Then, he glared at Niou in a deviously sadistic manner, only the Tensai is capable of.

"Here it goes, The Sixth Counter: Hoshi Hanabi."

The moment I heard him mention "sixth" was the moment I was able to breath again. My lovely Tensai is still unpredictably evolving.

Niou, on the other hand, eyed him for a moment, before snorting incredulously, "I told you, I've already returned all your special counters. You really shouldn't lie like that, you know?"

He just continued to glare, making his opponent grin wider.

"So, shall I make you lose to the same opponent twice?"

Mockingly, Niou took Shiraishi's stance and served.

The Tensai retaliated without hesitation, launching the ball deep into the sky. The ball then crashed down onto the court and bounced out to the audience area, innocently falling down one of the stairs.

The Sixth Counter: Hoshi Hanabi. Blooming bright and colorful stars in broad daylight.

Niou froze in his spot, not standing any chance at all to even process what had just happened.

"Wh-what was that?" the swindler stuttered, "there's no way to return it."

Effectively, the Tensai, my Tensai, won Singles 2, 7-5 game.

He won Seigaku's first finals win, the miracle which dawned the realization of our dream.

Still fresh out of his match, he made his presence felt as he beamed a contented smile at me.

"After this tournament is over, would you care to have another match with me?" Satisfaction and happiness clearly imbuded in his voice.

I was totally elated that he would want to have another promised match with me. And, though I would like to read it in a differed context, I knew better that it was only a tennis match he is referring to.

"I'd love to," I smiled genuinely readable only by him.

It was a moment of bliss for me as we gripped hands for our promise. But, when he unexpectedly leaped from where he stood - stepping on the wall that had separated us and tugged on my hand a bit for support. He fell onto me so gracefully like an angel descending from above. Thankfully, my reflexes were quick enough to balance both our weights that we didn't fall or even trip to the ground (which could have caused more commotion than what had actually happened).

Unsuspectingly, he pulled me into a hug (still on the pretense of trying to find his balance, I think...), leaning his head onto my chest, and whispered, "ne, Tezuka, I heard your voice during the match." Then, he smiled up to face mine.

"Thank you."'

^.*~

WE WON THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP...  
'Seigaku's potégé had defeated Rikkaidai's child of god. Echizen had won against Yukimura, and had brought home the National championship. Of course, it's perfectly understood that the whole team would seem to be washing on sunshine as they rushed towards, crowded over, and glomped Echizen.

But amidst all the celebratory mood, he stood still in front of the wall, dividng the field court and the audience area, where I stood behind. We contentedly watched the glorious scene before us.

"Let's go, Tezuka. We're Japan's Number 1," he remarkly smile at me.

"Yeah."

I was so engrossed at the victorious moment, that I had neglected to notice that I, myself, was smiling. Then, he made a cute sound that made me look down towards where he was standing.

He looked up at me, with opened sparkling blue eyes, and said, "so you can smile like that, too, Tezuka," he himself smiling serenely.

*Eherm* "Please keep this between us," I said letting his name slide smoothly on my lips, as I lowered my gaze to hide the blush that was heating my face.

Not far from where I stood, I heard The mummified Inui mumble behind his video cam.

"You're so naive, Tezuka."

I had an inkling feeling of wanting to scold him with laps, but taking into considering his current state, and knowing well enough that he is not as sadistic and manipulative as my Tensai, decided to let this slide just this once.

After the team had received our most coveted award, changed and gathered our belonging, we agreed to proceed to Kawamura's sushi restaurant to celebrate. But as the others had exited the place, he insisted to accompany me until I finished the last of my duties for the day. Then, we walked together towards the exit.

But for some reason I can't explain, I lost balance, landed on top of him, and "accidentally" brushed my lips against his soft moist ones.

At the moment of shock, we stared at each other, cerulean gem to hazel orbs, for what seems to have been an eternity. I waited for him to retort with his usual teasing as I am aware that the heat on my face is becoming more vivid. But he just closed his eyes and smiled an adorably sexy smile. Now, I'm sure that the situation had turned awkward, but there's just nothing I could say.

Still embarrassed, I pulled myself up straight, then extended a hand to help him up. His smile softens as he took my hand into his, pulled slightly until he had straighten himself beside me. Our hands continued to be held into each other's, but when we sensed that the acrobatic player is coming (mainly because of his bouncy steps and "Nya~!"), we immediately released each other's hand.

The red-head hugged him childishly and said, "come on! Hurry! Hurry! You too, buchou! I'm getting really hungry waiting for you guys!"

A few steps behind stood a slightly flushed Oishi, who was trying to peel Eiji off the Tensai.

Oishi's understanding smile and Eiji's teasing grin just increased the fluttery feeling I was having in my stomach, though physically it doesn't show.

Then again, on Eiji's insistence, we started towards the exit, and soon rejoined the rest of the team, who apparently had waited for us inside the bus.

As I passed by Inui's seat, who was still busy scribbling in his notebook, I heard him mumble in a low voice audible only to me, "ii data, Tezuka could be so dense and innocent, too."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and thought to myself, annoyedly, 'why does everyone call me dense? Dense are suppose to be people who are totally unaware of their affection towards their beloved until such is stated clearly on their face. I, on the other hand, have fully acknowledge the fact that I am, indeed, in love with him! So how am I dense?'

Echizen even dared to smirk his "mada mada dane, Tezuka-Buchou" as I passed by the kid and Momoshiro's seat.

'So annoying!' I thought as I took the empty seat behind the one he had taken.

I watched him smile angelically at the view of the setting sun seen through the glass window.

'I don't get it.''

*Sigh* 'And I still have no idea how am I dense...' thought Tezuka inwardly, as he took notice that Hajime-kun had finished his performance.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

TF FanFiction 7

^-^~ Ano... Here's the seventh part of my fanfiction. It's now Tezuka-sempai's turn to deliver his piece, as well as, his hidden thoughts. And, Fuji-sempai will, finally, be making his appearance in this chapter. Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

*Words enclose within parenthesis are the thoughts of the characters - their explanation*

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

"That was a wonderful rendition self-surrender and self-acknowledgement. I fully recognized the flawless unity of the the mind, the being, and the soul. Truly wonderful, club president," Ayase-sensei acknowledge the man's talent.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to our first guest reader, Tezuka-kun, who will be delivering his original peice entitled, 'Beast Within'," Ayase-sensai announced. But as if confused, the sensei reread the title of Tezuka's poem, then looked at him with an expression of asking him for approval.

Tezuka nodded at Ayase-sensai, and quietly took out his cellphone.

'He's still not here, no message nor call from him either.' *inward sigh* 'I am really hoping that he would have been here by now. He is able to understand me beyond voice and spoken words. I'm sure he would understand what I've longed to tell should he be able to listen to me right now. But, by cruel fate, he still isn't here.' *another inwards sigh*

Tezuka, then, flicked through his playlist and pressed on Maksim Mrvica's 'Hana's Eyes' as his accompaniment. As the notes surrounds and sets the mood, he slowly stood from his sitting position, with his faced lowered. Basking at the drops and beats, he suddenly faced his audience, capturing every one of them in his strong gaze. After which, he forced an invisible but daunting grin to creep into his stoic feature, which sent shivers down the members' spine. Then, he lowered his voice an octave and began to deliver his piece in a calm but dominant projection.

"Beast Within  
(author's note: poem written by Cerlaine Lopez)

Veracity demerits  
(You're not one to be easily understood)  
Animalistic  
(Wouldn't allow yourself to be captured by anyone)  
Barbaric  
(Wouldn't allow yourself to be claimed by anyone)  
Impulsive  
(Wouldn't allow yourself to be controlled by anyone)  
Uncivilized  
(Wouldn't allow yourself to be changed by anyone)

An ecosystem ruled by brute force  
(You held everything inside a smiling barrier)  
To conquer or be conquered  
(Smiled, despite being trapped and confused)  
To exploit or be exploited  
(Smiled, despite being pressured and used)  
To consume or be consumed  
(Smiled, despite being neglected and misunderstood)  
To kill or be killed  
(Smiled, despite being hurt and suffocated)

Stringed by chains of massacre  
(You are relentless, merciless, to those that hurts your family and friends)  
Blessed with intuitive knowledge unsurpassed  
(Would destroy their twisted logic)  
Offensive mechanisms built for oppressive combat  
(Would destroy their derogative methods)  
Defensive tactics ingrained for survival  
(Would destroy their underhanded greed)  
Elegant vitiation that suppresses visceral imbalance  
(Would destroy their blackened being)

I am beast  
(You are a strong being)

Perhaps, physically, the weakest  
(Only I was allowed to see the real you)  
But of fatale the most  
(You are more than what others ignorantly prejudice)  
Deceitful hypocrite  
(Of compassion without expectation)  
Domineering savage  
(Of confidence without vanity)  
Devious atrocity of all  
(Of genuinity without fear)

I am human"  
(I love you and I wouldn't have you any other way)

Tezuka finished his performance with a curt nod just as the music faded into the dark room. Cold silence filled the air, that imaginary crickets could be heard. As what he could see from his audience's faces, they were still stunned at the moment, but he didn't make any move or notion to snap them out of it.

Ayase-sensei, who was watching and listening to him intently, was the first to break the deafening silence.

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun. That was a...," sensei trailed off as if trying to find the right word, "very interesting piece you've written. Your insight regarding the resemblance between beasts and human beings is quite intriguing. Who or what have inspired you to write 'Beast Within?'

Tezuka was pondering on how to answer Ayase-sensei's question, when his senses alerted him of a very familiar presence in the room. It's a presence that wasn't there before, but he couldn't have mistaken it for anything.

His mind was no longer focused on the question the sensei had asked, but rather to the presence moving stealthily towards the group. And before he could think of what to do, he called out to the incognito soul.

"Fuji."

As if on cue, lightning and thunder simultaneously cracked unforgivingly in the night sky, illuminating a drenched figure with a tantalizing cerulean eyes mischievously glinting as a sadistic smile slowly emerge on his pale porcelain skin.

Everyone's was caught off guard and had screamed their lungs off at the unexpected sight. Everyone except Tezuka, who was staring at Fuji with a mixture of anxiousness and concern - an expression only discernible to Fuji.

Silence (and a few barely audible whispers) once again ensued as if the Tensai's flashy appearance had answers Ayase-sensei's question earlier, and nothing was ever mention again.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

TF FanFiction 8

^-^~ Ano... Here's the eighth part of my fanfiction. It's now Fuji-sempai's turn to deliver his piece, as well as, his hidden thoughts. Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

*Words enclose within parenthesis are the thoughts of the characters - their explanation*

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

Fuji engaged Tezuka into a staring match for a few second, before he decidedly closed his eyes and smiled in his usual smile. The smiling facade he wore wearily if only to appease the tension he admittedly had caused.

"I'm sorry, Ayase-sensai for being so late. I had not missed my chance yet, have I, sensei?" giving the still frozen sensei a very sweet pleading smile.

"A-ah... Ano... No, Fuji-kun, you're just in time," Ayase-sensei stuttered after snapping back to his senses. "But first let us get you out of those wet clothes. We wouldn't want to get a fever." The sensei, then, turned to the members, and asked, "does anyone of you have a spare set of clothing Fuji-kun could borrow?"

The members looked at each other, into their belonging, but apologetically shook their heads.

"It's alright, Ayase-sensei, only my outer coat was soaked in rain, since the the inner lining was made with genuine water-proof slash warmer material." Fuji gave the sensei a reassuring smile as he began to remove his heavily dripping coat. "But it would really be nice if the soaked water could be squeezed out to make it more lite."

Fuji, Tezuka noted, had worn one of his persuasive smile that made anyone unable to deny or refuse his request (as all his other smiles did). And this resulted to a number of the members agreeing competitively to do his bidding.

They watched as those members leave the room to squeeze out the water from Fuji's coat. When they were out of site, Fuji smoothed his way towards Tezuka, placed one of his still chilly hand onto one of the latter's own.

"Tezuka, could you lend me you cellphone for a while, I left mine at the library," whispered Fuji.

Tezuka felt that his heart had skipped a beat, as he felt Fuji's warm breathe along his neckline. He looked at the smaller man in front of him. 'I hate to sound like Inui, but there is no chance that Fuji would be forgetting anything, much more, his cellphone.' Then he remembered Atobe. 'Unless somethig had happened.' Tezuka clearly felt that their was something Fuji wasn't telling him.

"Why?"

"Don't look at me like that, Tezuka. I promise I won't do anything provocative with your cellphone. I will just browse through you playlist and find a suitable accompanyment for my poem."

Although, Tezuka was still unsatisfied with Fuji's indifferent answer, he handed his cellphone over to Fuji. But as soon as his hand had let go of the gadget, he felt a shiver run through his back as he wondered what Fuji had referred to earlier as provocative. Tezuka blinked his vision back to Fuji's and found latter contemplating on his playlist. He sighed his relief before reoccupying his seat.

Ayase-sensei walked over to where Fuji was standing, and conversed about the Tensai's piece and accompaniment in hushed voices. Just a few minutes, the members returned with Fuji's coat and hanged it somewhere in the room to dry.

"Now that everything's settled, we will now continue with our next guest reader," Ayase-sensei nodded at the Tensai, "Fuji-kun with his original piece, 'The Name'."

Fuji scanned through tezukas playlist and had finally found the perfect accompaniment. 'Saa..., Tezuka liked this performance, as well,' he mused before playing, Yuki Kajiura's 'Lacie.'

Fuji stood still, lowered his head slightly to the left, placed his left arm around his waist and his right gripped at his chest. All eyes were on him and he knows this very well.

'Action!' Fuji thought.

As soon as the first note resonated, Fuji's eyes half opened revealing glassy blue orbs. A sad and longing smile graced his pink lips, as he slowly faced the audience. He looked at Tezuka for split moment, then as far off into the darkness. He let a single tear slide down his I'm-hurting-deeply-inside-but-I'm-happy-for-you facade.

Tezuka was completely enamored by those mesmerizing eyes, and was trying to control himself from advancing towards Fuji if just to wipe the tears flowing against his soft bare skin with his hand.

'Why does he hold that expression?'

Tezuka wanted to know, so he concentrated his full attention on Fuji's words.

"The Name  
(author's note: poem written by Kim Jong Won)

There is a name I cannot say  
(I know your heart whispers my name lovingly)  
Even if I scribble it through the night  
(Though you never call me that way)

There is a name I cannot go meet  
(I know you felt more than comfortable with me by your side, as I do by yours)  
Even if I say it the whole day  
(Comfortably silent, as we never needed words to understand each other)

There is a name I cannot look into the eyes of  
(You have seen through he real me, all twisted and brokenness)  
Even if I meet it  
(But you patiently understood and stayed even closer to me)

There is a name I cannot speak to  
(Your every gentle, honest gestures roared louder than any spoken words)  
Even if I look into its eyes  
(I smiled wishing you'd know how much they meant to me - how much you meant to me)

There is a name I cannot tell my love  
(more than for gratitude and affection, I was drawn to your strength and unwavering gaze)  
Even if I would sacrifice my love for it  
(And I'd willingly do anything and everything for your happiness)

There is a name I cannot say that "I would wait so come back to me" to  
(I've always known that the bond we share have ran deeper than friendship - it's love)  
Even if I could wait an eternity for that person  
(But I'll wait for your confirmation, even if it takes forever, I'll wait)

But even still  
(I've always known how you felt)  
I love  
(And I feel the same way)  
Even if it is a name I cannot call even once  
(Even if you haven't and might never say it)  
Because it is you  
(Because I feel and understand you)  
I love"  
(I will always love you)

Toward the last two lines, Fuji gracefully leaned forward, gently extending an arm as if trying to reach someone, then weakly dropped it at his side, still smiling the same pained smile he had started with. But as soon as the last note faded in the darkness, Fuji's expression went back to his usual perpetual smiling mask.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun," Ayase-sensei said tearfully. "That was a very heartfelt performance. It completely grasp the emotion of love. Of an unrequited love, I suppose?" Sensei looked at Fuji for confirmation, the latter only smiled, then continued, "As always, Fuji-kun you never failed to exceed my expectations."

Fuji smiled at the sensei, satisfied that he had, once and again, gave a performance worthy of being on broadway. The only thing that he needs to confirm now is if that person understood his intimate message.  
_

Tezuka just looked at Fuji, still quite confused. Although he prided himself being able to read the Tensai very clearly, he couldn't decipher the meaning of his words at all. And he continued wearing himself about it.

'Why did he avert his gaze?'

'Who was he looking at?'

'Who was he seeing?'

'Who was he in love with?'  
_


	9. Chapter 9

TF FanFiction End*

^-^~ Ano... Here's the last part of my fanfiction. Words have already been said between Tezuka-sempai and Fuji-sempai, but words could be misunderstood. I hope that this ending would be to your satisfaction. I'd love to hear (read) your opinion, so comment are highly appreciated. Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^•^~

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sigh* ^-^~  
_

Tezuka was taken aback by the words sliding in Fuji's poem.

'So, there's already someone in his heart... Someone he is in love with.' Tezuka breathed a weary sigh. 'Although it seems unrequited, for now, that person will eventually return his feelings. Anyone who turns Fuji down would have been the biggest dumbass to walk on earth. I have love him so much for a long time, but wasn't even able to confess my feelings for him. Will I still have a chance with him when he already acknowledged another with whom to spend his life with?'

Ayase-sensei had just gotten off the telephone with the school principal. He faced the club members with a defeated look.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to announce that the rain wouldn't be letting up any time soon, but is expected to be get even stronger. The principal suggested that we stay in here until the weather condition subsides."

The students began to panic, that questions and murmurs had filled the room in matters of seconds. It was expected, but the sensei had to be strong to be able to comfort and control the group. Ayase-sensei called the group to silence and continue with the announcement.

"The principal had already informed you parents about our condition, and had assured them of taking every measure into account to ensure your safety and well-being. Food and other necessities are now being arrange and will be delivered here as soon as possible. We are also instructed to use the new mattresses and comforters - that are supposed to be reserved for gym and home economic classes - stored in cupboards at the back of this room. Again, I'm really sorry for this inconvinient situation, but please keep your spirits up and please avoid wandering off, even more so, alone."

Tezuka scanned the room looking for Fuji, and quickly spotted the smiling Tensai cornered by the poetry club members. They were trying to interrogate him about the intended recipient, the one he 'love', as referred by his piece. It was painful enough for him to know that Fuji had found someone, other than him, to love, but knew that it would hurt more to hear him utter his or her name.

Tezuka walked over to Ayase-sensei, who was currently busy rearranging the matresses along with some of the club members.

"Ayase-sensei, there is some work I need to attend to in the Student Council room. I will take proper caution and be back as soon as I've finished satisfactorily."

With that said, the sensei allowed his leave, knowing that the stoic kaichou could be trusted to keep his word. Tezuka thanked the sensei, then willed himself towards the exit, but not before taking a last glance back at Fuji.  
_

Fuji noticed that Tezuka was looking (glaring?) at him. His smile widened acknowledging attention. He was already reaching the limit of his patience at all bombarded questions, that he opened his eyes showing annoyance. Although he was a bit disappointed with himself for doing that, he was grateful the the members got his massage and had released him just in time to see Tezuka walk out the door.

Ayase-sensei noticed that Fuji was intending to follow his Buchou, and gave him a warm fuzzy towel to dry his still wet honey brown locks. The sensei, whose eyes clearly showed he understood the unspoken affection between him and his stoic Buchou, told him that Tezuka had proceeded to the student council room for some urgent matter he had to take care of. He thanked Ayase-sensei for the information, proceeded on leaving the room.  
_

As Tezuka was walking along the third floor corridors, mind still occupied with heartbreaking thought, his cellphone rang displaying Fuji's number. He stared at the ID, remembering that Fuji distinctively mentioned that he left his cellphone in the library. Tezuka answered the call in hopes of inquiring who took possesion of the Tensai's phone and how he might get it back.

"Hello?"

"Tezuka, be awed by Ore-sama's voice."

His mind again raced back to Yukimura's words, and tried hard to swallow the rage arising within him. He told himself that he would try to listen to what Hyotei's Buchou had to say, before deciding if he would be biting the latter's head off later on or not.

"Atobe."

"Tezuka, be awed by Ore-sama's prowess in graciously admitting defeat against you."

Confused, Tezuka asked, "what are you talking about?"

"Ore-sama have just gotten the most expensive and most exquisitely intensive facial treatment to rejuvenate Ore-sama's unbound beauty after being bitch-slapped twice by Fuji, just a few seconds after Ore-sama was practically yanked off by Shiraishi, when I tried to kiss Fuji in the library. Ore-sama had clearly been rejected by the enchanting Fuji."

Tezuka was whirled into imagining Fuji bitch-slapping Atobe in public in the quietest venue, not once but twice. He imagined how swollen Atobe's face might have been. It was indeed laughable, but... 'Well, he deserved it! How dare he try to kiss Fuji? His Fuji! Wait... Why was Shiraishi there?'

"..."

Atobe took his silence and answered his unspoken question.

"By ore-sama's amazing intiution, I've deduced that Shiraishi had felt guilty and bad after the match he had with Fuji and had decided to make-up for it by inviting Fuji to have dinner with him in an exclusively high-class French restaurant. But it seemed that Fuji is in haste for an important gathering, that Shiraishi had settled to offer him a ride on his motorcycle."

'So, that explains why he was drenched in rain. I've never knew that Shiraishi was greatly affected by Fuji's reaction. But, who am I to comment, when I have trouble keeping record of minor details like that aside from Fuji. At least Shiraishi isn't as persistent like Atobe. Wait just a second... What did Atobe say again? Fuji rejected him? Atobe was rejected? By Fuji?'

The realization of what Atobe confessed surprised Tezuka speechless, but he was even more surprised that Atobe was willingly telling that to him.

"Why do you need to tell me this?" Tezuka asked cautiously.

"Tsk. Tsk. Took you some time to process the information, Tezuka?"

Tezuka tried as hard as he can not too roll his eyes in that comment, and silently glared at the phone, prodding the other to continue.

"By Ore-sama's Great Insight, Ore-sama knows that it is you whom Fuji so much desired, and that you, Tezuka, felt the same towards him but have yet to make a move. Ore-sama is truly in love with Fuji, but understand fully well that he could only be truly happy with you. And I want nothing more than to make him the happiest man alive. So, the great Ore-sama is commanding you, Tezuka, to shower Fuji with all the seriousness of your love and diligently care for him and his eternal happiness."

'Fuji rejected Atobe, because he is in love with me?' Tezuka contemplated on this thought. Then, he groaned inwardly, for his cowardliness when it comes to showing his affection. Atobe had seen through him, even made him realize that his love for Fuji had only grown stronger after being jealous and fearing that he would really lose Fuji to someone else. Not that he would allow that to ever happen.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know."

Tezuka heard Atobe smirk, "the great Ore-sama, is satisfied that you understand. By the way, please pass me a message to the lovely Fuji. Tell him that the great Ore-sama sincerely apologizes for the misconduct earlier this afternoon, and to show my utmost sincerity, I'll be sending him the latest and most advanced cellphone developed in our century in lieu of the one broken and soaked by the rain, and left behind as he rushed off."

"Aah."

"Then, the great Ore-sama bid you well, good luck and adieu!"

"Hn."

Tezuka replayed Atobe's words again in his mind. Fuji loved him. He felt light-headed realizing that his feelings had been reciprocated all along, and that he was stupid to have misunderstood the Tensai's words. He turned back hoping to catch the Tensai before the latter could leave the school grounds.  
_

Lightning flashed in the dark night sky, illuminating Fuji's figure not too far behind, walking quietly towards Tezuka.

Tezuka stopped moving and waited for Fuji to come close enough to him. Fuji was shivering slightly, as can be seen through his baby blue colored, double-layered, lite jacket. The tensai is gripping his still wet coat in his arms in an attemp to lessen the cold temperature. His smile was hinted with concern and, of what Tezuka could read as, yearning. Tezuka opened his midnight black trench coat, then pulled Fuji towards himself. He positioned themselves in such that the Tensai's back was completely leaning onto him, sharing the warmth of the clothe and *ahem* body, before he buttoned the his coat and placed his arms somewhere along Fuji's waist. He savored the smell of apples and cinnamon emanating from Fuji, and mused on how even the rain can't wash away the Tensai's signature scent.

Tezuka was relieved that Fuji had stopped shivering, but more so for the fact that the Tensai seemed to be enjoying the closeness of their body. It wasn't really that hard to walk with the condition that they are in, but the fact that Fuji kept tracing circles on Tezuka's thigh as they continued to walk towards the student council room, was enough to make his blood rush. He knew the Tensai is fully aware of what he's doing to him, and Tezuka refuse to let himself melt into Fuji's soft touches. At least, not just yet.  
_

Tezuka unlocked to student council door, and lead their way in before securely locking door from within. He turned the lights on, then removed his trench coat for Fuji to solely wear.

"Mou, Tezuka, we could just share the coat like before until you finish what you need to do," Fuji cooed in his normally teasing voice.

*sigh* Tezuka did want to accept the offer, but knew that he would be very much distracted to accomplish anything if he did. Not the there was actually anything he needed to do in there. Yes, he lied. Initially, he was planning on staying in the student council room to sort his mind, maybe brood a little, and decide what course of action to take next - alone.

But, right now, the love of his life is standing before him.

"Fuji..."

"Hai, hai, Tezuka Buchou, I'll be a good little boy and sit here until you finish what you need to do."

Tezuka watched how Fuji carefully wore his coat, which is a couple of inches too big for him, and sat himself on Tezuka's desk. The image was just too adorable, that Tezuka had to muster a lot of will power to turn towards the minibar and make a couple of delightful hot chocolate, with a pinch of cinnamon and topped with some marshmallows, for both of them.

He handed Fuji one of the cups, and watched as the Tensai savored the smell and warmth radiating from the cup before they both took a sip from their own repective cups.

Tezuka leaned against the minibar table a few steps across the table Fuji was sitted on.

"Fuji, we need to talk."

"Ah, about what happened today..."

"No, you don't to explain that."

"Saa... So you already knew?"

"Aah."

"Then, what do you want to talk about, Tezuka?"

"..."

"What about your work?"

"I've finished all of them yesterday."

"So, you lied to Ayase-senei?" Fuji asked teasingly.

Tezuka felt as if an arrow had plunged right through him, but refuse to let the conversation stray off the topic.

"I did not lie to sensei. I do need to accomplish some urgent matter... to do some definitive thinking... about myself and such..."

"Saa..., that's just like you to be so serious."

Fuji shifted and was now standing, leaning against the table behind him.

"Fuji," Tezuka called Fuji's attention, "we, seriously, need to talk."

Tezuka knew that he was at fault for making their undefined closeness of an attraction drag on for too long, but he was now ready to proved himself worthy of the Tensai's love.

Words don't really come easy to Tezuka, he wondered how he could make Fuji understand his feelings. He took another sip from his cup and looked at Fuji.

Hazel orbs locked into clear blue ones, and began engaging in an string of unspoken conversation.

Words don't come easy, but seldom do they need words to understand each other.

{Fuji} 'What about you and I?'

{Tezuka} 'What about us?'

{Fuji} 'Why haven't you told me?'

{Tezuka} 'Why haven't you said anything?'

{Fuji} 'How long have you been keeping it?'

{Tezuka} 'How long have you known?'

{Fuji} 'Where will love lead us?'

{Tezuka} 'Where will happiness meet us?'

{Fuji} 'When will you hold me close and never let go?'

{Tezuka} 'When will you be mine?'

Fuji cerulean gems glinted as he asked in an even tone, laced with seriousness, "ne, Tezuka, is that poem a confession?"

Tezuka was frowned, an expression that was obvious only to Fuji. He didn't know that Fuji had heard his piece, since the latter was nowhere in sight when he read. He wanted to know since when has the Tensai been in the venue, but decided otherwise. That wasn't important anymore. Fuji's with him now, and that's all that matters.

Then, as if being slapped at forehead, Tezuka finally understood Fuji's poem. It was crafted very simply and directly that he need not really decipher anything. Fuji's words are affections he had failed to notice simply because he was so engrossed with his own feelings towards the Tensai.

'I am really as dense as they say I am," Tezuka laughed embarrassedly at himself.

Tezuka again focused on Fuji, hoping the latter would see the seriousness of his love through his eyes, and returned the question. "Is that poem your answer?" letting his eye ask the unsaid, 'to me?'

He put down the cup he was holding, and gave Tezuka a beautiful smile never seen before. It was a smile filled with love. Love for Tezuka.

And that answers that.

Tezuka looked, for a second, to the window sheilding them from the harsh weather condition outside.

"With this downpour, we could be stranded here for quite a while. But, we still shouldn't let our guard down."

Then he looked over at Fuji, eyes stained with amourous hue. "And with this very cold weather, it simply is a must keep our bodies warm, and our minds wide awake."

"That, we must, ne, Mitsu," Fuji pursed his lips suggestively towards Tezuka.

Tezuka, placing his cup down, walked over to where Fuji was, and gave his love his most precious smile - a smile only for Fuji. With his index finger, he tilted his Tensai's head before claiming his soft sultry lips with a chaste kiss.

After they parted, Tezuka's hand cupped Fuji's cheek, slightly brushing his thumb over Fuji's lips.

"I have fallen for the most beautiful beast to grace the universe, and I wouldn't have you any other way, Syuusuke."

Fuji touched the hand Tezuka had on his face, feeling his unconditional love.

"I can't be both beauty and the beast, Mitsu," Fuji hummed amusingly. "And as you have known me too well, I'm just an elegant beast - seldom accounted beautiful."

"But you'll always be beautiful to me, Fuji. And I know that through the years we'll be together, you will just grow ever more beautiful in my eyes."

Fuji's smiled his most brilliant smile, and said, "I didn't realize that my 'now-named love' was such a poet, Mitsu."

Fuji crawled his arm around Tezuka's neck, beckoning him for another kiss. It started gently, but soon escalated with passion. Their tongues hungrily explored each others' mouth, with sensual and passionate moans escaping from the intensity of their desires.

They separated only to get some air, though the flames of desire lingered in their eyes, inviting luxuria and avaritia...

"I love you, Syuusuke"

"I love you, Mitsu"

...were the last words spoken before they succumbed to the infinite wonders of love, passion, desire, and lust.

*Aah, ecstasy~*  
_

The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now,  
My universe, will never be the same,  
I'm glad you came,  
So glad you came.  
_


End file.
